Somewhere I Belong
by Cybunny
Summary: Sidney is a normal girl living in 2004. The thing is, she doesn't belong here, and she knows it. Now she's on a quest to get back to her real time. Standalone.


*Sidney*  
  
I did this every night. Sat on my bed, and stared out the window at the beach and the ocean. The ocean seemed to stretch on forever and never end. It's like when you're out there, wether you're fishing, surfing or sailing, and the horizon never seems to end. That was a good way to describe my memories. I have strong memories of my father, but everything else is a blur. I know that I don't belong here. 2004 isn't where I'm supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to live in this time. Maybe I'm crazy, but I can feel it inside.  
  
Like every time I look out across the wide ocean, I get this pulling feeling... like something's pulling me out to sea, where I belong. I'm not meant to live on land... I'm meant to life the adventurous life out on the sea. With my father.  
  
The only thing I had of him were my memories, and the necklace he'd given me just before everything went black...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"All hands on deck! We've got a storm comin' our way!" That was the Captain of the ship, shouting out orders to his loyal crew. A storm was heading their way, and even though their ship was one of the fastest on the sea, she couldn't outrun a sea storm. Storms on the sea were worse than on land, much worse.  
  
A three year old girl with jet black hair stood on deck, looking around at the crew, watching them work as hark and fast as they could to prepare the ship for the coming storm. And within moments it was on them. A heavy downpour started, seemingly out of the clear blue, followed by harsh winds and giant waves crashing against the ship.  
  
"Smith! Get Sidney inside and make sure she's safe!" the Captain commanded. Smith, one of the Captain's most trusted crew members, ran over to Sidney and scooped her up into his arms, rushing her inside and to the Captain's Quarters.  
  
"Now, you stay 'ere lass, and don't move," Smith told her, turning to rush back on deck to help his fellow crew members.  
  
Sidney climbed onto the bed with a bit of difficulty, due to the waves crashing against the ship. She peered out the window and looked around, hoping with all her heart that her father was okay. She spotted him at the wheel, trying to keep the ship on course. Sidney fingered the necklace that her father had give her just the day before.  
  
It was shaped from pure metal, and hung around a silver chain. The pendant itself was that of a sword, with a dragon wrapped around it, it's wings spread out on either side. On the backside of the sword, their last name was engraved. Right above the dragon's head, there was a little red gem placed into the sword. The gem itself was Ruby, to represent her birth month of July. The gift had been given to her by her father right on her birthday.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash of thunder, followed almost immediately by lightning. They must been right in the eye of the storm for the thunder and lightning to be so close together. The last thing she remembered was running out on deck when she saw her father jump overboard to save someone who'd fallen off. Everything after that was a blur...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I knew my father was still out there somewhere. If not in this time, then in the past. Where I truly belong. I fingered the necklace, feeling it grow warm under my touch. It did that every time I touched it. I had yet to find out what it meant. I'd searched all over the web, looked in every book the library had, but I couldn't find anything to explain it. I was pretty sure it had something to do with my past.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Captain you alright?" Captain Jack Sparrow looked up as he felt a shadow fall over him, blocking the moonlight from him. He was sitting on deck, his back against the wheel as he looked out across the ocean.  
  
"Aye, I'm fine Anamaria," the Captain replied, his voice sounding distant. Normally, Anamaria would've happily slapped some sense back into him, but this was much more serious. No one on the crew had ever seen their Captain so downcast. But they could understand why. He'd lost his ship to Captain Barbossa, been marooned on an island... but more importantly he'd lost the only thing he treasured more than the Pearl herself. And that was his daughter. And that was a few long years ago, back when he originally had the Pearl. They'd gotten caught up in a storm, and sometime during that storm, his daughter had fallen overboard. At least, that's what the crew assumed, while Jack knew otherwise. He could feel it. She was alive and well.  
  
After the storm and loss of his daughter, things could only get worse. A few years later, Jack had his crew turn on him, leave him on an island and sail away with his ship. Only recently he'd gotten the Pearl back thanks to the help of two people he'd readily call his friends, Will Turner and the now most likely Elizabeth Turner. If not for them, Jack would've been long hanged and dead.  
  
"Are ye sure?" Anamaria asked, sitting down beside him, "You've been awfully distant these past days. It's gettin' the crew worried."  
  
The Captain didn't say anything more. He felt he didn't need to. As far as he knew, none of the crew had children of their own, so they wouldn't understand exactly how he felt. But one thing was for sure, he'd keep up the search for his daughter even if it took the rest of his life. And Will and Elizabeth had promised to keep an eye out in Port Royal in case a young lady should come asking for him. For all they knew, it could be his daughter afterall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*Sidney*  
  
The next day, I made my way to the downtown library by bike, hoping maybe I'd find something there, since it's a bigger library than our local one. I had a strong feeling that my necklace was somehow the key I'd need to find my father again.  
  
Once inside the library, I searched for the area they kept Spell and Witchcraft books. I figured those would be my best bet. Thankfully that area was empty, so I'd have some privacy in my search to find what I was looking for. I wasn't entirely sure what I was looking for. All I knew was that I was looking for a way to get back to my father and where I belonged.  
  
After searching through ten books, I finally came across something that made my heart skip a beat. There, on the paper, was a picture of my necklace. The one my father had given to me on my birthday so many years ago. I read through the words written there, feeling a glimmer of hope. Apparently, my necklace was a kind of gateway between times.  
  
'So that's how I ended up here,' I thought to myself, 'I must've somehow used my necklace to get here as a child.'  
  
That was a start. I'd still need to find out how to 'open the gateways' again, when I don't know how I even did it in the first place. I made a photocopy of the pages from the book, before looking through the rest of them, hoping to find out what I needed to know.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A consistent pounding noise of metal on metal could be heard coming from Port Royal's resident Blacksmith shop as young Will Turner worked on a custom sword for the Commodore. After the whole ordeal with Jack Sparrow had gone down, the Governor had basically forgiven Will for all that had happened, being as his daughter Elizabeth was now safe and happily married to Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth and Will both knew if they were married, then the Governor would have a reason not to forgive Will, so Elizabeth had no choice but to marry the Commodore to protect Will.  
  
Will smiled as he put the finishing touches on his creation, knowing the Commodore would love it. He'd been given strict instructions on how the Commodore wanted the sword to be, and made sure he made it to those exact specifications.  
  
After delivering the sword to it's rightful owner, Will made his was back to the smithy to begin work on the next one. After almost everyone in Port Royal heard of his adventure with Jack Sparrow, it seemed the entire town wanted a sword made by the infamous Will Turner.  
  
On his way back, he spotted a girl, one who was dressed very oddly. Her shirt was white and had no sleeves, she wore what looked to Will like pants that only came down to her knees, those were red and white and looked a bit shiny or silky, and she had strange black shoes on, ones that Will had never seen before.  
  
He made his way over to her, noticing how her skin was the same complexion as Jack's, and how she eerily resembled him. He them remembered Jack telling him the story of his daughter, who was Will's age, and who had been lost at sea since she was only three.  
  
"Excuse me Miss," Will called to her, rushing over to her, "You seem a bit lost. Can I be of any service?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great," she nodded, "I'm looking for my father."  
  
Will nodded, getting this strange feeling. "Would you like to come with me? We can talk amongst ourselves and not have more ears than necessary hear."  
  
The girl nodded, her hair shining in the sun and it was jet black. Just like Jack's. And her eyes were the blue, most likely inherited from her mother. Will led her back to the smithy, making sure to lock the door behind them.  
  
"This is... a nice place you got here," the girl said in amusement, looking around.  
  
"Well. Thank you. I think," Will smiled slightly at her, "Now tell me. Who is it you're looking for?"  
  
"My father. Jack Sparrow?" she asked him, hoping he would know where he is.  
  
Will's eyes widened in shock. He didn't really expect to meet Jack's daughter... afterall, she was supposedly still lost out at sea. "You're Sidney?"  
  
Sidney nodded. "Yes.. how'd you know my name?"  
  
"I'm a good friend of Jack's," Will smiled reassuringly at her, "How did you get here? Jack's crew figured you to be lost at sea."  
  
"Lost at sea?" Sidney asked with a chuckle, "I wasn't lost at sea, more like lost in the year 2004."  
  
"You were in the future?" Will asked, looking confused, "How is that possible?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Sidney shrugged, "All I remember is being on board the Pearl when I was about three. And there was a storm. I saw my father jump overboard to save a crew member, and I ran out on deck to make sure he was alright. The next thing I know, I'm in an orphanage in a different time and place."  
  
Will nodded. "Well, that is an odd story, but I believe you non the less."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*Sidney*  
  
"So, my father's still alive?" I asked this boy, hoping he was, "And you still haven't told me your name."  
  
"Will Turner," the boy smiled, "And yes, as far as I know, your father is alive and well."  
  
"Can you take me to him?" I asked, feeling my hope rising.  
  
"Well... It's not that simple," Will began, "He's a pirate Captain, as I'm sure you know. So that means he's always out at sea. We could go out to sea and search for him, though he could be anywhere."  
  
"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, "You have a ship of your own right?"  
  
Will paused, before nodding. "That I do," he agreed, "Are you sure though? The sea isn't a very safe place."  
  
"I haven't seen my father since I was three. I spent the first three years of my life out at sea. Everyday I feel the need to be out there. So don't bother asking me if I'm sure. Because I am."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" Gibbs exclaimed, rushing to the Captain's side as he steered the Pearl, "There be a ship coming up on us. We aren't able to identify it."  
  
"Aye," Jack nodded, "Let it catch up. No ship's a match for the Pearl."  
  
Gibbs nodded, passing the Captain's orders onto the crew members. Jack gave the wheel to Anamaria and turned to get a good look at the fast approaching ship. It didn't look too big, and it didn't look threatening at all. Pulling out his spyglass, Jack looked towards the ship, a smile tugging at his lips as he spotted Will at the wheel. Turning back to the crew, he said, "No worries! It's just young Will Turner! Bring the Pearl around so he can come on board!"  
  
The crew immediately got to work on turning the ship so Will's could come right up beside them. "Lower the anchor!" Jack instructed once Will's ship was closer.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*Sidney*  
  
I couldn't help but become overwhelmed with emotions. There he was. My father. He looked the same as he did all those years ago. Same clothes, his hair still a mess with the same beads and trinkets braided into it, and that red bandanna he used to keep it out of his face.  
  
"I take it that's him?" Will smiled at me, motioning toward Jack. I nodded, at loss for words. I watched as Jack grabbed a rope and swung himself over on board the ship, landing and stumbling a bit, grabbing onto Will to steady himself.  
  
"'Aven't done that in a while mate," he grinned at Will, before hugging him, "How've you been lad?"  
  
"Good," Will smiled, hugging him back, "I have someone here for you."  
  
Will took my hand and pulled me so I was standing in front of my father. I felt torn between crying out of happiness and hugging him and never letting go.  
  
"...Sidney?" Jack whispered, his eyes on the necklace, then on my own. I nodded and let my tears fall as he pulled me into a tight hug, tears of his own falling down his cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
For the first time ever, Captain Jack Sparrow was at loss for words. He'd always known his daughter was alive, and wouldn't believe that she was lost out at sea for a minute. They spent the next few days talking and spending every minute together, while Will was making his way back to Port Royal to dock his ship; the Pearl would come back for him.  
  
Sidney finally felt like she she belonged here. In fact, she knew she belonged her, out at sea, on the Black Pearl with her father, Jack Sparrow. After a few months, Sidney was on her way to becoming a professional pirate, and Jack had promise the Pearl to be her's once his time came. Jack, a man of his word, also kept his promise to Will and went back to Port Royal to pick him up, where he joined them on their journeys, and eventually him and Sidney fell in love.  
  
*~*~*~* 


End file.
